The most unlikely of them all
by Montoya
Summary: Hermione is desperatly in love with Draco, and she'll do anything to get him... Even betray her own friends... Read and review!
1. And so it begins

This is my very first fic, so I'm a bit nervous. I would love to get some reviews, and I am open to suggestions. At least minor ones ;)

Disclaimer: I own a copy of each Harry Potter book. That's about it.

**The most unlikely of them all – Part I**

Hermione ran out of the Great Hall. When was this ever going to stop? Having to male best friends really was hell on earth. Not only did they scare away any possible boyfriend, but they actually expected that this would make her settle for one of them! Like that was ever going to happen. Those two goodie-goodies weren't at all what she wanted. It seemed like they had agreed that it didn't matter witch one she chose, as long as it was one of them. Right now they had ruined any chance that she might have had of becoming the next Mrs. Zabini.

She wasn't really into him, she could admit that. But he was handsome and powerful, and he actually cared about other things than being Dumbledore's favourite. Well, there was nothing to do about that now. It was all too late after that Howler those two idiots had chosen to send him. She was lucky if another boy dared to even look at her after this. And many of them wanted to – she knew that. But that really didn't matter to much to her, not when the one she really wanted obviously found her so completely repulsive. Sharing common room with him for a month had made that perfectly clear…

When Hermione was told that she had become Head Girl she didn't really care. It was almost the same as being a prefect – wasn't it? One can only imagine how surprised she was when she found out just how much more it was. She got to share common room with Draco! Draco with the silvery white hair and the intense grey eyes. She couldn't believe how lucky she was. Maybe she finally could get to know him with out those to good-for-nothings around! Her happiness didn't last for long though. She soon learned that sharing living- and bathroom with him only made him show his despise more. He made fun of her for almost everything, but most of all for being one of the most notorious teachers pets ever. How could she possibly make him understand that she wasn't like that? She became friends with Ron and Harry when she was eleven! That was six years ago, and she had changed in almost every way possible. But as long as she was a part of the Golden Trio, she could never make him believe her. So for the time being, the nearest she got to having sex with Malfoy was to lay in the room next door, overhearing him fucking almost every girl at school senseless.

Hermione stopped on her way to the Head common room. Who said that she had to be a part of the Golden Trio anymore? Nobody! If she left those two lovesick morons behind, people would actually see her for the person she had become. And so would Draco…

Without any hesitations, Hermione ran for the library. Being Head Girl had many advantages… One of them was unlimited access to the Restricted Section!

After a few hours Hermione had found the potion she needed. The plan was really perfect! If Ron and Harry turned all their extra attention towards each other, then she would be free to live her own life. Finishing her notes on the love potion, Hermione sighed. She really wanted to do the same with herself and Draco, but it would be awful spending the rest of her life wondering if he really loved her, or if it still was the potion. She wanted him to love her for who she was, not because he was too drugged up to think about leaving her. But when she had finished this, that would probably be possible. Smiling to herself Hermione went to her bedroom to brew the potion that would set her free.

When she returned to the common room Draco sat on the dark green couch, reading a book called "The darkest of them all: The rise and fall of Lord Voldermort". He looked up when she entered, and gave her an evil laughter. "So, mudblood… Your little boyfriends didn't like the fact that Blaise was using you for sex and homework help? Really, Blaise wouldn't ever dream of having sex with a filthy mudblood like you… No pureblood would ever lay their hands on you. Except for Weasly of course… But after that howler I doubt that Zabini will even use you for homework… Nor will anyone else, given the treatment those two gave him. It will take him weeks to convince everyone that he didn't fuck you. But I'd say that it's quite obvious… Filthy mudblood…" With that, Malfoy returned to his book, not caring what Hermione would answer.

Hermione walked straight passed him, wanting to scream that Blaise HAD slept with her. But what was the use… When her mission was to make him fall for her, she couldn't see how that should make anything better. How she fell in love with him was still an unanswered question, one that she would never be able to answer. But after three years she had stopped fighting it.

Since Hermione had advanced potions, she had all the needed potions ingredients. She was glad that she didn't have to go through Snape's storage again – he had taken several precautions since her second year. Reading the instructions, she found out that it could be brewed in one afternoon. Great! That meant that revenge was possible already tomorrow! She could hardly wait. With an evil grin, she added twice the recommended dose of Goldthread – witch affected the sexual drive…

When Hermione came down to the Great Hall the next morning, Harry and Ron was already sitting there, waiting for her. They had saved her a seat between them, so they both got to be close to her. Normally this would have annoyed her, but given her plan, this was just perfect. She petted the small bottle in her pocket lovingly before sitting down between them. They both looked like they had won the lottery at the sight of her smile. She grinned to herself… This would be just perfect!

"Harry. Ron. I've done some thinking since yesterday, and I've found out that you are absolutely right. I should be with one of you. But I was a bit afraid that the one not chosen should be mad at the other one, and the last thing I need is for you to lose your friendship over me. When taking this, you will show your true emotions for the other person, if just a piece of them is added. The one who cares the most for the other one will get me." Hermione could barely avoid laughing when she saw their trusting faces. She gave each of them a huge dose, and instructed them to put a piece of each others hair in it before drinking. They did, and finished it without even thinking about questioning her. She leaned backwards, jumping for joy inside. In a few hours she wouldn't only be free, she would also be allowed to see them making complete fools out of them selves in front of the entire school. This would probably make them incredibly sexually frustrated…

The day started with two hours of DADA. Nothing really interesting happened there, but she could see from their growing erections and their frustrated expressions that something was about to happen. And right she was. In the next class – three hours of potions (who they oddly enough had managed to be accepted to) – they proved to be unable to fight it any longer. While sitting behind them, she saw that they looked deeply into each others eyes, before starting to touch each others rock hard cocks. When they leaned against each other, ready for their first kiss Snape interrupted. "AND JUST WHAT THE HELL DOES THE TWO OF YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" Harry and Ron looked shocked at him. They were so caught up in their own little world, that they had forgotten all about the time and place. While the common known facts began to make themselves clear before their inner eyes, they both got on impressing crimson colour in their faces. Since they shared the classes with Slytherin, this couldn't be more perfect. They tried to explain, but really – what could they say? When the room went quiet from the evil Slytherinlaughter, Snape spoke again. "I have known for ages that the two of you were unable to get girlfriends, but I don't think that MY potions class is the right place to make it public. You are excused for the rest of the class, since I don't really feel like seeing the rest of this. 100 points from Gryffindor – each. And you will both have a week of detention. Separately…" Harry and Ron, almost as embarrassed as they were horny, quickly made their way out of the dungeon room. Probably to do just what Snape had suggested. Hermione was unable to stop laughing when she heard them running towards the nearest boys' bathroom.

Harry and Ron's little adventure was the talk of the day. Several students claimed that they had seen them snogging in the hallway, one even claimed that he had seen Harry fucking Ron senseless in the Transfiguration classroom. Hermione didn't really doubt that, considering the amount of Goldthread they had gotten. She didn't feel bad at all. Unless they were given the counter potion, they would be like this forever. And she really couldn't see any reason why they didn't deserve it. They had ruined her love life for several years, and this wasn't even ruining it – just changing it… They didn't turn up for class for the rest of the day, but that didn't come as a surprise. Before they got used to their sexual needs, they wouldn't be able to control it. She doubted that they would turn up within the next few days, and couldn't help to look forwards to the moment that they did. The teachers would probably want a good excuse, and she doubted that they could come up with one.

She sat herself down in a crimson red couch in the empty head commonroom. She was a bit disappointed that Draco wasn't there – she couldn't wait to tell him what she had done. She wasn't really sure that she should say it, but fuck it. Who would believe him if he told the teachers? In that very moment the tall Slytherin appeared in the door, giving her an evil smirk. "So, Granger. Just lost your last chance of getting any? Can't really blame them. Even a boy is better than a mudblood…" He gave her an evil glance, not noticing the sadness that came in her eyes as a result of his words. "Really, Malfoy! You didn't honestly think that I wanted to be with one of those pathetic suck ups? For your information, it is my doing that they acted like that today!" Malfoy looked a bit surprised, but the sexy, evil smirk soon found their way back to his lips. "Oh really! And just how do you think you have managed that? By simply being so repulsive that it was the only way out?" She stared angrily at him, and simply answered "Amourus potion." With that she walked into her own room without even looking at him. A few minutes later she heard him knocking on her door.

Without even bothering to wait for an answer, Draco opened the door. He looked at her, quite seriously, and for once without the usual evil grin.

"Why? It's not like you at all. They are your best friends!" He asked, kind of confused.

"What do you no about that?" She answered, still angry at him.

"Well, it's you, you know. The goodie-goodie Gryffindor! You have been best friends forever! It's not something one does to ones friends. Even I wouldn't do that to Crabbe and Goyle!"

"You have just proven that you don't know me at all! What makes you believe that I care about them after what they did with Blaise? And every other boy I have ever dated for that matter. The only reason that people think that I am a goodie-goodie is that I study hard, and the teachers like me. Well, let me tell you something. The only way to be good at magic is by studying it. Especially when you are from a non magical family. As for the teachers… " She looked at him, daring him.

"Keep your friends close, but your enemies closer", she said, remembering a muggle movie she saw a few years ago.

"And just what do you mean by that?" He asked, more confused now than ever.

"Just think about it. They teach me things they would never even dream of teaching someone they suspected of being on the other side… Someone like you."

She looked at him, her eyes completely honest. He didn't really know what to think of it. This really couldn't be happening. This was Hermione Granger. The all time teachers pet. But she looked so honest, and it actually did make sense…

"Are you saying that you want to be a Death Eater someday?" Draco couldn't believe himself asking her that question without knowing the answer.

As for Hermione, she didn't know the answer either. All she knew was that she despised Harry and Ron, and that all she wanted to do was to be with Draco. But that was impossible, she knew that. He would never settle for a mudblood, no matter witch side she was on.

"I'm not sure she said. All I know is that I want you…"

"But what about Blaise? You made it seem like you really wanted him?"

"I never did… But he reminded me so much about you… I thought that it was the closest I could ever get…" She looked down, not daring to watch his reaction. But when he spoke, he didn't at all sound as mean as she thought he would.

"Granger… Hermione. You are… Well you know… From a muggle family. Even if I wanted to – and I am not saying that I do – I couldn't. It would be against all that I believe in. My family wouldn't even acknowledge my existence if I were to get mixed up with you. Even if you were on our side…"

He actually looked like he was sorry for it.

"I know, Draco. But I also know that it is the only thing I want, and I would give anything to be pureblood. Even if all it got me was the hope of you falling for me…" She looked at him, tears flowing from her eyes.

"Anything, Granger?"

"Anything." Her eyes were begging him to give her some kind of hope.

"If you really mean that, there might be a way."

He left the room, leaving her more confused than ever.

A/N: Please let me know what you think! If there is any interest, I'm quite positive that i'll have the next chapter up within a week.


	2. The new Slytherin

**Sorry abut the late update, but I suddenly found myself on vacation, and my notes were back home. But here it is, and I will probably stay home for quite a while this time )**

The most unlikely of them all – Part II

When he left Hermione's room, Draco went straight into his own. He wasn't really sure if he would ever want to get involved with her, but given the circumstances, it didn't seem all that horrible. She was easy to look at, so that wouldn't be a problem. But she was still… Granger! He knew that he hadn't really promised her anything, and even if he did it wouldn't have mattered to him. He could get Hermione Granger – Potters trusted friend to join the darkside if he just played his cards right. He was still kind of confused with the resent events when he threw floopowder into the fire and said "Malfoy Manor".

When he arrived his father was more than a little surprised, Draco had never came home in the middle of the school year like that before. When Draco told him the whole story, everything seemed much clearer. But there were still things he was unable to understand.

"So… You're saying that you want to be with the little mudblood?"

"I'm not really sure. With so many drastic changes it is hard to say. But I want to make her believe it anyway. I remembered the old blood magic that you told me about, and thought that we could use it." Draco looked up at his father.

"Why would we want to make her a pureblood? For all you know, she's using you! And why on earth should the Dark Lord give in to her request?"

"I've thought about that. But given her relationship with Potter, she could help us to regain the power. And if she actually does love me, I will be able to get proof of her intentions. And she is a great witch, who knows Dumbledore and his plans… She could prove to be very useful."

"Right you are, Draco. If you are able to get her to prove her affection, I will ask Lord Voldemort about it."

"How do you want her to prove it?"

"Use your imagination Draco. I'm sure you will come up with something. Oh, and in case you are in doubt… Nothing sexual!"

"Of course not. I think I know just the way to get the proof…"

With that Draco left the Manor, and went back to his room. Getting himself ready for sleeping, he thought about his plan… It was brilliant. If he could get the infamous Gryffindor to do what he had in mind, he knew that he could get her to do anything. He somewhat fancied that idea…

**XXXXX **

"You want me to become a Slytherin?" Hermione didn't really know what to think when Draco told her what she had to do.

"Yeah. I need you to prove that you are serious. If you do that I will never have to doubt you again." Hermione still couldn't believe what she had just heard. She didn't even know that changing houses were possible. And to become a Slytherin… All of the houses would despise her. Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Gryffindor would hate her for betraying them. Slytherin had always hated her, and she was sure that this would make it even worse… They would think she was a spy or something… A spy? Hermione felt an idea form inside her head.

"I will do it if it's possible. But how can this make me… You know… Get you?" Hermione still couldn't figure out that part.

"I didn't say it would. But if you really want to become a pureblood, this is the only way."

"So even if I'm a pureblood, you won't…?" She looked at him, a few tears in her eyes. He sighed.

"I'm not saying I will, and I'm not saying I won't. You don't honestly believe that I will fall for you as soon as I'm able to? It takes much more, and I can't guarantee that it ever will happen. But if you don't do it I can promise you that it never will happen." He kind of liked playing with her like this. All though, he really couldn't believe that she actually was willing to do this for him…

"I will go to Dumbledore right away." She left the room, unsure about what she really thought about this. She had been dreaming about being his girlfriend for ever, though she knew that it was impossible. But to something like this… It was the only way she could even hope for him, and she knew it. With that she walked more determindly towards Dumbledore's office.

"Cheese Doodles" she said to the gargoyle in front of it. It jumped aside, allowing her to go upstairs.

"What can I help the Head Girl with?" Dumbledore smiled at her when she entered the office.

"I… I want to know if it is possible to change houses?" She looked at her feet, afraid of his reaction.

"I've kind of expected this. I never quite understood why you aren't in Ravenclaw. But my opinion is not what matters on this subject. You need to be resorted by the Sorting Hat. But before you do so, I need to ask you if you are sure. I hope you have considered your friends reactions to this. Although, they seem to be otherwise occupied for the time being…" She saw him trying to hide a smile. Then she gathered all of her Gryffindor courage and spoke.

"I'm absolutely positive. But the house I'm hoping for is not Ravenclaw. It's Slytherin…" Even more than before she feared his reaction.

"Really? I would never have guessed… If the Sorting Hat thinks that it's right for you, then there is nothing I can do about it, but I have to ask why…" Her mind was racing for what seemed like hours, before it came up with the most excellent excuse ever.

"I don't think it will. But that is not why I want to join. I thought that I might be able to discover something useful. For the Order, you know. I've been given it some thought, and since it is my last year, I won't be for long. What made me finally decide was Harry and Ron's behaviour last night. I think that they will be just fine without me…"

Dumbledore didn't even try to hide his smile this time.

"I understand, Ms. Granger. And I think it is an excellent idea. I wouldn't allow any other student to do this, but given your past behaviour, I can't see any reason not to. And I want you to know that because of your self sacrificing, you have now proven yourself worthy of fully becoming a member of the Order. Even though you are a bit underage… I'll inform you before we make the arrangements." He smiled at her. A genuine smile that almost made her feel bad. Almost. He gave a wave with his wand, and suddenly red turned into green, gold to silver and lion to serpent. She smiled at him before leaving for breakfast.

**XXXXX**

When she entered the Great Hall, and headed for the Slytherin table, nobody really believed their own eyes. Least of all Draco. Seeing her walking towards him made his mind rush. She really did care for him. More than he thought possible. Why? How? And how on earth should he react to this?

He didn't have time to think it through when the other Slytherin made their opinions common knowledge…

"What the hell?" were said by almost all of his fellow Slytherins.

"Why on earth does she think that she can just become a Slytherin?"

Pansy on her side were a bit more inventive. "Draco… Honestly, you have to talk to her. I knew that she fancied you, but this is not acceptable! Tell her to leave! This second!"

While Hermione still walked towards them he told them that there was a perfectly good reason for her being here. He didn't say what, but given Draco's status in Slytherin, nobody questioned him. At least not in front of him.

Hermione sat down at the Slytherin table, far from Draco. He was quite popular, so not seats were available around him. She had never felt more lost in her entire life, but if this was what she had to do, she would. After sitting there for about 10 minutes, unable to eat, she made her way back to the common room. She weren't ready to hear other peoples reactions to this. Luckily Harry and Ron weren't there. She hadn't seen them since the dungeon accident.

Back in the common room she sat down on one of the couches. She noticed that the room, which this morning had been decorated in Gryffindor and Slytherin colours now only held the Slytherin colour theme. She felt a few silent tears running down her checks. What had she gotten herself into? Exhausted she lied down on the couch, and after a few minutes she fell asleep.

**XXXXX **

After breakfast Draco went up to the owlery. He was grateful on her behalf that it was Saturday, so people would have some time to get used to the new idea. They'd tried to ask him about it, but he had refused to answer. They probably thought that this was an other cruel joke that he had made on her behalf. He owled his father, and told him about the proof she just had given. He went down to his rooms, well aware that the Dark Lord would soon be informed, and the tables would start to turn.

Draco looked at the sleeping Hermione. She really did look beautiful. The Slytherin colours suited her much better than red and gold. He really hoped that Voldemort would accept her. Preferably soon, since it was getting more difficult by the minute to stay away from her. He leaned over her, and gave her a soft kiss. She didn't wake up, just moved her head slightly. He sighed. Even if she was a mudblood, the idea of being with her weren't completely new. He had wanted her for years, but given her origin, he just had to force himself not to. That's why he had been so mean to her. If he said enough mean things to her, then maybe she would start to believe it herself. But could he love her? Really love her? He knew that he would like to sleep with her, but he had never thought any further. He didn't even know if he was capable of loving.

**XXXXX**

"So, Lucius… You really think she is trustworthy?" The Dark Lord looked at his kneeling servant.

"She appears to be, my lord. But I can't be sure."

"Well, it's only one way to find out. If she can supply us with the missing ingredient for the ultima potion, I'll fulfil her wish." Voldemort's red eyes seemed to burn Lucius.

"I will make sure she gets the message."

**XXXXX**

On Sunday, Draco got the answer from his father. He had heard much about the ultima potion. He knew that if Voldemort could complete that, he could beat the prophesy. The ingredients were hard to come by, but given his power even the most impossible could be accomplished. Well, almost everything. The last ingredient seemed impossible to get. Until now. Its effect was quite simple. When drunk by the person it was made for, it would form a strong bond between him and the one who made it. He wouldn't only be incapable of hurting the maker in any way, but he would also fight the people who wanted to do so with all means. If Voldemort managed to make that for Harry, the prophesy would turn to his advantage. If only Voldemort could kill him, then Harry would be able to kill all of his opponents before being killed himself. He wondered if Hermione would give them what they needed. She probably would, since she didn't know what they would use it for. But how would she react when she found out what she had done? He had no idea. They surprising thing was that he actually cared.

**XXXXX**

"What you did yesterday was quite unexpected, but now I believe you." Draco looked at Hermione. She looked back at him with big, trusting eyes.

"Thank you. Does this mean that the arrangement for turning me into a pureblood can start?"

He shook his head.

"No, not yet. We still need one more thing from you. And I have to tell you that you won't really become a pureblood. But you will be treated like one, and fully accepted. But your ancestors can't be changed."

"I kind of figured that out myself. But what more do you need? I can't see what else I can do to make you trust me?"

"I need you to get something that only you can get me. A tear from Harry."

"A tear? How can that be difficult to get?"

"It has to be a tear cried of happiness."

Hermione froze. She immediately knew what he wanted it for. She had read about it when she was researching the amourus potion. The ultima potion. She knew what would happen if she agreed – and what would happen if she didn't. She thought about it for a few seconds. It was a difficult decision. Then she looked up at him, and gave him her answer.

**A/N: If anyone with English as their first language would be interested in being my Beta, please let me know. **


	3. The tear

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Sadly, I never will.

Thank you for reviewing! It means a lot to me… Hint, hint…

**The most unlikely of them all – Part III**

"I can't… It's impossible… I'm sorry…" A few tears came up in Hermione's eyes.

"I see. I kind of expected that you couldn't do that to him." Draco sighed.

"It's not that… I just mean that I don't think I can get him so happy that he will cry…" Hermione really cried now.

"If you really want to, you'll manage. You're not the best student at school for nothing."

"I can't. I just can't."

Draco had an inner fight with himself before he made up his mind. The girl was really attractive, and totally in to him. This was just minor rule breaking. After all, she would soon be considered a pure blood….

"Let me give you some motivation…"

Draco leaned over and kissed Hermione carefully. She didn't respond at first, but soon she opened her mouth and let her tongue run carefully over his lips. She put her arms around his neck before she began to explore the inside of his mouth. Draco did the same thing, and soon they were totally caught up in each other. Draco put his hands under her shirt and began to massage the delicate fabric of her bra. Hermione moaned. This was everything she had dreamt of, and now it was happening! She really couldn't believe it.

She tugged his white shirt out of his pants, and started to feel the smooth skin of his back. Draco pulled back, and started to unbutton her shirt. Soon he revealed a black lace bra, and a flat stomach with a little black belly button piercing. He touched it gently. Who would have thought?

Hermione on the other hand had started to unbutton his shirt. It didn't take long before she was finished, and annoying fabric were removed. Draco didn't waste any time, and reached around her to unclasp the bra. He looked at her breasts. They were milky white, with dark pink nipples that looked eager to get his attention. He put his lips around the left and sucked gently. Hermione looked as though she were in heaven.

Even though this felt incredible, she really couldn't wait to feel him inside of her. She had waited so long, and doubted that she was able to wait another second.

"Draco… It feels unbelievably good, but I don't need foreplay. I've had three years of it already…" He let go of her nipple, and smiled at her.

"I won't complain about that…" She leaned forwards and kissed him deeply, before starting to unlock his belt. Draco pulled down the zipper of her skirt, and as she lifted herself of the couch, he removed it completely. He wasn't surprised by the fact that Hermione didn't wear underwear, but by the fact that she completely shaved. He felt his erection become harder than it ever had been.

Hermione, who now had pulled down his zipper, felt it and smiled. He actually wanted her as much as she wanted him. Not wasting more time, she removed his pants and boxers at the same time. She just looked at him. He was huge. She started to wonder if she really could get it inside of her…

Draco made Hermione lay on her back, and put himself on top of her. He looked her into her eyes, and kissed her deeply. Hermione felt herself become so wet that it literally pored out of her. All the doubts about his size disappeared. And then she felt him in her opening. He didn't move, just stayed there while still kissing her. She trusted her hips against him, and felt him enter. He broke the kiss, and allowed her to get the rest of him. She had never felt anything better than this. Not until he started to move. The room went into a blur before she closed her eyes. All she could sense was Draco's moves inside of her. As she felt him reach his peak, she reached the stars.

A few minutes later, when they both had come to their senses, Draco looked down at Hermione. "Are you sure that you can't get it? You know, we can't have this kind of a relationship if you don't…" He grinned at her.

"I can get it. I'm sure. There has to be a way. I just have to find it first." Hermione had never felt surer about anything.

**XXXXX **

Hermione sat in her room, wondering about the whole Harry problem. Damn it! If it hadn't been for that potion and the fact that she was a Slytherin, she could have managed to get it easily. But now, she didn't even get to meet him. So how to do it? She knew that he was in love with her if she removed the effect of the potion. But if she did, he had to deal with the whole school about the Ron situation. She sighed. This was going to be harder than she imagined. Unless… Indeed! There was a solution! With that thought Hermione headed to the library.

Hermione got to sith with Draco at breakfast the next morning. It was definitely an improvement. Even though their fellow Slytherins looked at her in a way that was everything but nice, at least they didn't say anything. She had explained her plan to Draco the night before, and he was sure that she would succeed. Therefore, he had decided to protect her at the meals. She had thought that he would do that anyway, but she wouldn't complain. As long as he did, it didn't matter why.

She looked over to the Gryffindor table. Still no sign of Harry and Ron. She couldn't understand how they could go so long without eating. She just hoped that they would be there at dinner. She had prepared everything, now she just had to find Harry.

The day was longer than any other school day. She had to take all of her classes with the Slytherins now. And they were definitely not happy about it. She hoped that the fact that she earned them a lot of house point would make them happier as time went by. She skipped lunch, not able to be around them anymore. Thankfully the last class of the day were three hours of potions, witch they shared with the Gryffindors. To look forwards to that was proved to be a big mistake. They had never been particularly found of her, but at least she had gotten them the house trophy every year. They pretended that she didn't exist, and Hermione had to work with a hateful Lavender, who didn't say a single word to her. She probably said them all behind her back, Hermione thought bitterly.

**XXXXX**

When she came down for dinner, she saw that Ron was still missing. But Harry was there! She was quite surprised, but decided not to waste this opportunity. She made her way over to the Gryffindor table, which fell completely silent as she came closer. She stopped behind Harry, who sat alone close to the door, trying to eat as fast as possible.

"Harry, can I talk to you for a minute?" He looked up at her. He looked like a complete wreck. His face was pale, and his eyes were red. It looked like he had trouble sitting.

"What for, Hermione? I don't need to be laughed at anymore. I think I've gotten more than I could ever need of that. And why on earth are you suddenly a Slytherin?" He looked quite annoyed.

"Please Harry! I won't laugh at you, I would never do that. I just want to talk to you. And I have a great explanation for the whole Slytherin thing." Harry looked as though he doubted her, but he came with her anyway.

They sat by themselves in the empty DADA classroom. Hermione spoke first.

"Where is Ron, Harry? Is there something wrong?" Harry looked down, and murmured "Hemorides…" Hermione thought that the best thing would be to leave that topic alone.

Before she could have an intelligent conversation with him, she had to remove the effect of the amorous potion. "You look a bit pale, Harry… Drink this, I'm sure it will help." She handed him a bottle of Butter Beer, which also contained the cure. He drank it, and soon he started to turn back to his normal self. She knew that he would have no memory of the whole Ron experience.

"Hermione! Why are we here? And why are you dressed like a Slytherin?" Harry looked incredibly confused.

"I think you just had a little blackout. It has probably something to do with Voldemort. It has happened before, right?" Harry looked as though he accepted her explanation.

"As for the Slytherin thing, it's a bit difficult to explain. You see, I have become one …"

"YOU WHAT?"

"There is a perfectly good reason for it, I assure you! You know, I've read a lot about the Dark Arts lately. In the restricted section, I came across a potion that can awake the dead."

"I thought such a thing didn't exist?"

"It does. But it is the darkest kind of magic. You need something that is almost impossible to get. The blood of their murderer."

"Do you mean…?

"I do. I got to join Slytherin by saying that I'm spying for the order. I thought that I could get to know Draco better, and eventually join the Death Eaters. I'm afraid that this means that I have to pretend that I hate you and Ron…" Harry, who know looked more shocked than anyone ever did before him, seemed unable to speak.

"But… But…. Why? Why would you put yourself through all of this?"

"Because…" Hermione looked down, thanking Merlin for her acting classes.

"Because I love you Harry. And I know how much this means to you. I just want to make you happy." He bought it! She couldn't believe that he did, but the look on his face was unmistakable. Never had he smiled that much. He looked almost ready to cry. Almost… Damn! She leaned forwards and kissed him. While pretending like she stroke him gently over his cheek, she removed the tears that silently made their way out of his eyes.

A/N: Please review. I really love it when you do:) And still in need of a beta...


End file.
